This application relates to a dental anesthetic injection delivery system, and more particularly to a system for injecting anesthetic safely and painlessly during a dental procedure.
While local anesthetics eliminate the often excruciating pain that would otherwise be suffered during dental extractions, drilling and reconstructions, the dental patient is still subject to pain from the hypodermic injection of the anesthetic into the local dental area of the mouth.
It is well established that more than 50% of adult patients fear injections in general, and even a greater number especially fear injections in the mouth during a dental procedure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dental anesthetic injection delivery system which substantially eliminates the pain suffered by a patient during injection of anesthetic into the gum or other dental tissue.